Defying Fate
by Speedstreek360
Summary: Prequel to Three Little Words.Galvatron, the thirteenth Prince of Kaon, is betrothed to a mech in the noble class of Vos. He never expected to meet the warrior Prince, Cyclonus, a royal who wants his own path to lead. As the two grow closer, they begin to travel down a path neither expected:the path of true love.
1. Prologue

Hey guys, sorry for the delay, stuff came up...my grandmother's in the hospital, so it's been a stressful few days...

Anyway, here's the prequel to "Three Little Words", although it goes way back to how Megsy's parents met and had him, and how they lost him and survived through most of the war...Just to clarify!

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers: Prime belongs to Hasbro, I have no rights to it.

Hope you enjoy!

...

Prologue

...

Prologue

Before the Great War of Cybertron, there were two kingdoms ruled under absolute monarchy: Kaon, ruled by King Solaritron, the home of the groundlings, and Vos, ruled by King Darkshade and Queen Violetsun, and the home of the seekers.

Both were powerful kingdoms, with great warriors, and important to supplying Cybertron for its needs. The two Kingdoms were at peace with one another.

So long as they didn't go into each other's territory without the permission of the rulers.

King Solaritron of Kaon was a strict, but fair king. He had twelve children, six mechs and six femmes, before his first wife, his queen, died of an illness. As a way of showing sympathy and compassion to the king of Kaon, in his sorrow, Vos had given him a femme shuttle of the Vosian Nobility, for him to bond with, as his second wife. The two grew to love each other, and did end up bonding. But he could only bond with her, under one condition: they had to betroth their first child together, to one of the nobles of Vos: the Minister's son. Solaritron and his new queen, Darksky, had one child together, and that was enough to strengthen their bond. They named him Galvatron.

In Vos, King Darkshade and Queen Violetsun, ruled their kingdom, with strict rules and laws, to keep the population safe. Citizens may leave the city if they so wish, but they had to have a family member outside, they had to be traders, soldiers or part of the royal family.

The king and queen had their seventeenth child, before the queen gave her cousin to Solaritron to bond with. It was a beautiful little mechling they named Cyclonus.

He was a strange one though, with his helm adorned with two long horns that reminded everyone of a petro-rabbit. It earned him the nickname "Bunny" from his mother, who used it as a cute pet name. But it got annoying when his siblings used it to tease him as he got a little older.

As the two princes grew, they were preparing themselves for the paths laid out for them.

But, as the years went by, they were blissfully unaware of what was in store for them….

...

What do you think?


	2. Chapter 1

Hey guys, sorry for the delay, stuff came up...my grandmother's in the hospital, so it's been a stressful few days...

Anyway, here's the prequel to "Three Little Words", although it goes way back to how Megsy's parents met and had him, and how they lost him and survived through most of the war...Just to clarify!

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers: Prime belongs to Hasbro, I have no rights to it.

Hope you enjoy!

...

Chapter 1

...

The morning light rose over Kaon, the color of blinding white that woke the citizens from their slumber. The palace reflected the light in glittering silver metal and crimson gems.

Palace guards rotated for the day, and the night guards went to their chambers to rest.

Within the royal chambers of each prince and princess became aglow in white light of their crystal rooms. The king and queen left their berth chamber, preparing for the day to deal out with problems, the alliance made with their kingdom, and the upcoming ceremony that would be held in a few breems.

King Solaritron entered the gathering room, with Darksky holding his arm and his hand over hers. Darksky took a seat beside her bonded, next to one of the princesses, a young blue femme who barely reached the queen's arm.

The King nodded to his children, and they all nodded back to him in return with respect.

"Good morning my children," he said softly.

They all replied in return, "Good morning father."

Darksky smiled, motherly affection clear in her voice when she spoke, "Good morning children."

The children smiled back at her warmly, "Good morning mother…."

Over the stellar-cycles, Darksky proved to be a good mother to the children, especially the younger ones. Though, some of the older children weren't too fond of her, they respected her, since she respected them and understood she could never replace their mother.

The king sat down, satisfied with his sons and daughters behavior and then took his energon cube. The children followed, prepared to start their morning with a wholesome breakfast.

That is, until one of the servants came running in with a frantic look on his face plates. He went over to the slightly suspicious and baffled king, before he leaned down to whisper in his audio. Solaritron's optics widened slightly in disbelief and slight anger.

"Thank you, Lightmoon….." he rubbed at his optics, in slight frustration, gritting his denta together in a grimace.

His queen placed a hand on his arm, worry in her optics, "My lord, what has happened?"

"Darksky, look up and down the table," Solaritron grumbled, waving towards the startled princes and princesses, "And tell me whose face you don't see…."

The femme looked at him in confusion, before realization and annoyance crossed her face plates. She bowed her helm, "Galvatron….."

Solaritron turned to his guards, who immediately stood at attention when their king looked to them, "Go find Prince Galvatron and escort him to the throne room…."

The bowed to their king, "Yes, your majesty," the guards answered in unison.

…

If there was one thing that many knew about that palace, it was that it had the biggest crystal garden in existence. Large electrum trees that covered the palace walls, lovely glass lilies and crystal blossoms decorated the walls in shades of blue, green, yellow, orange and red.

Running through it was a red and white mech, who looked like he was going to have a near spark attack.

"Galvy! Galvatron! You know you're not allowed out here without your father's permission! He'll be fragged off and will have my hide if he finds out about this!" he called for the prince.

Suddenly, there was a rustling from above in one of the large electrum trees, it's silver leaves causing a crackling stir above him and making small clouds of powdered crystal fall to the ground.

"Ratchet, father would never strike you, you're too valuable. After all, your father's the head medic who saved me and my mother's lives," came a gentle voice from above, "On the other servo, he's probably going to be very upset with me for missing breakfast and sneaking out again….Not that I really care…."

The young medic in training grumbled, before going under the tree to get a good view of the branches. And sitting there, with a small crown of silver pearls on his helm, sat the youngest Prince of Kaon. He was mostly purple with high lights of grey and some red. He was rather sharp looking, but in an elegant way.

He held a small cyber rose between his thumb and forefinger and twirled it lightly, with a small cyber-bird on his shoulder, just resting after a long flight.

"Galvatron, you need to come down right now!" Ratchet yelled up to the young mech.

Galvatron ignored him, simply plucking a small glass petal, and held it up to the small bird for it to nibble on. The little thing chirped happily and took the petal between its silver beak, lightly nibbling on it.

"Galvy! Don't ignore me!"

"Well why should I listen if all you're doing is yelling at me?" came the retort.

The medic is training growled, "Galvatron, I swear, if you don't come down I will not go with you to Vos when you have to bond with that noble!"

"Like I want my best friend since birth to come to Vos to see me lose my freedom, and become some sort of house-mate!" the prince spat, venom dripping into his tone when he said that last bit.

One thing Galvatron hated about his arranged bonding, it was that he was being taught how to be a bodyguard, to obey his mate, and how to take care of future _heirs._

Just the thought of it made his tank churn. He hated the lessons he was put through, although he didn't mind the lesson with the body-guarding, since it was the ONLY one with any form combat. He was happy his father had decided to let him learn how to use the weapons he kept in the armory, but only so he could protect his future mate in the home should any assassins attempt and attack.

It was bad enough his siblings were coming to witness it. It was nice his oldest and closest friend, aka the Hatchet due to his snarky attitude and his habit of throwing his father's tools at annoying patients (including Galvatron), wished to go with him to make sure he was safe and sound with his future bonded, but the thought he may never see him again…it hurt….

Ratchet brought him out of his thoughts, "I'm coming up."

The prince looked down, with a raised optic ridge of amusement as he watched Ratchet place his arms around the trunk of the tree and began to shuffle himself up it. Galvatron watched him as he wondered how long it was going to take before Ratchet fell down.

But as he watched, he noticed that the high Ratchet went, then the more serious his injuries would be if he did fall from his current position.

"Ratchet, wait I'll come down," he said immediately, a slightly panicked look crossing his face plates.

The young mech shook his helm, gritting out as he grabbed a tree branch, "Nope, I'm already halfway up!"

"Ratchet—!" He was unable to warn him in time.

SNAP!

"AAAAAAAAAAGH!"

THUMP!

There was a metallic clanging noise from the impact of the young mech's entire body slamming into the ground. Galvatron's optics widened, when he saw ratchet flat on his back and not moving. Immediately, the purple mech used his claw like servos and sharp edged pedes to get down the tree easily.

"Ratchet?!" Galvatron went to kneel beside the red and white mech, taking him by his shoulders, "Ratchet, are you dead?"

He was answered with a groan, "If I was dead, then I must be in the pits if you're here…."

The violet mech let go of the mech's shoulders and let him fall back with a soft plunking noise, "Yep, you're still alive if that lovely personality's still intact…." He deadpanned.

"I think I broke something," Ratchet responded, cutting him off and slowly turning over on to his side, "Oh Primus….My back strut…."

The young prince helped the red and white medic apprentice to his feet, making sure he didn't collapse and got his balance. Giving a good pat to the mech's chest plates, he let Ratchet stand on his own. He only took three steps before collapsing again.

Galvy caught him immediately, worried, "Ratchet….?"

"Get me to my dad…." He wheezed, wincing as the pain rode up his spinal strut, "….I think something's up with my shoulder and hip struts….ooh…"

"Gee Ratchet, you want to learn to help people, but why can't you help yourself?" Galvatron yelped when he was smacked up the side of the helm, "You just hit a Prince of Kaon, I hope you know!"

"And I'll do it again, if you don't shut up and HELP me!" Ratchet snapped, glaring right into the mech's optics.

Galvatron rolled his optics, while on the inside he was slightly relieved because when Ratchet was being snappy, it meant the damage wasn't too serious.

"Prince Galvatron!"

The two mechs froze at the summons and the sound of a dozen pedes running on the ground. The violet mech narrowed his optics in annoyance. He stood up straight as the guards of the palace surrounded the pair. His left optic twitched.

Ratchet groaned, "Told you your father was going to be fragged off…."

"Shut up Hatchet," Galvatron growled.

….

In Vos, the citizens, the seekers flew across the sky above in their alt. modes and landed lightly to the ground or to the small landing platforms of the overbearing towers.

The shops opened, mechs and femmes walked and hovered above the streets, talking, arguing, bartering and laughing. Carriers awoke to their sparklings excited chirps or distressed wailing. Traders and shopkeepers opened with trinkets and objects made from the outside and inside of Vos.

The palace holding the royals and nobles that helped to run the great city of the seekers was three of the tallest towers in Vos. They spiraled with openings for the princes and princesses, and the sons and daughters of nobles to take off to wherever they pleased on the royal grounds or up to stars above to bask in the light with joy in their sky dancing.

Down at the bottom, outside in the open, were the archery and battle training grounds for those in the family who were allowed to train to either serve their country, protect the family or just to have an exciting hobby.

The clang and soft whistling of swords in a violent meeting, the growls and grunts of two mechs working themselves harshly, the soft screeches of straining muscle chords and armored plating.

To the young Prince Cyclonus, this was sweet music to his audios, as he sparred with his mentor and friend, Moonwalker. The young mech had grown into quite a handsome one. His face plates were chiseled and serious, with burning red optics. But despite his handsome features, his horns still received ridicule from his siblings and those who worked in the palace.

Underneath a small Praxian Red Metal tree, were three of his older brothers and his parents watching them move. The two mechs had been doing it since earlier in the solar-cycle, and had still been doing so when the royal family had awoken. His parents had decided to spend the morning watching them spar.

Queen Violetsun watched, standing under the shade servos clasped together in front of her. King Darkshade watched, his optics following the moves as he watched his son spar with their personal swordsman. They guards stood on either side of the two leaders, while the princes witnessing this, looked bored.

"Grrrrr!" Cyclonus growled, as he swiped his blade at the mech's abdomen, missing it by a mere millimeter.

The two mechs went at each other intent on harm. For as long as Cyc has been training, he's craved from the very bottom of his spark to be in a real battle. To become a real water and to defeat all of his enemies with the swift swipe of his sword.

Moonwalker jarred their swords together, before twisting them until his broke free, and stopped at the young prince's cheek plate. Cyc froze optics eyeing the blade pressed to the dark silver plating.

"Hmm…." Moonwalker hummed, "You're form could use a little more work there, my pupil…"

Cyc narrowed his optics, wings hitching slightly. But before he could retort in the form of a counterattack, there was a sharp clap, indicating for them to stop.

His father's voice cut through to them, "That is enough for today."

"Ugh, finally!"

Cyclonus narrowed his optics angrily at his older brother, Windsweep, who yawned and stood up tall. He hated it when he felt like a fool in front of his family. At least where his brothers were concerned.

"Cyclonus," his father said softly, "Please go freshen up and return to your quarters. Your morning energon is there, and ready for you, and then come meet your brother Skyspell for an archery lesson when you're done…."

He watched his family, as they left without a second glance. He growled when they were out of earshot.

"Cyclonus," he turned at his mentor's summons.

The purple mech knelt before him, helm bowed in respect as he places his blade back into its covering. Moonwalked bowed at the waist to his pupil, to tell him that their lesson was over. The prince then stood up and gave his sword to his teacher.

"I will see you later this evening for another sparring lesson, unless the king says otherwise," the older mech said, sheathing his own sword.

"Yes, teacher," he replied softly in a deep rumble.

He jumped slightly when a black, claw like hand touched his shoulder. He looked up at his mentor. Moonwalker gave him a good-natured grin.

"Despite what I said earlier, you highness, you are progressing better than my past students," he said, giving his shoulder a small squeeze, before patting it, "keep practicing when you have the free time, my student," he passed the young mech.

Cyclonus' optics flashed slightly when his mentor passed him. The seeker mech transformed and flew towards the small hole that led to the washracks in the third story of the second tower.

Inside, he felt like he was going to boil over. He wanted perfection in his sword fighting, slaggit. He had been practicing late in the night with whatever he could find useful (mainly a metal poker), trying so hard to make sure he was perfect in his movement, his strikes and blocks…

The mech transformed back into his robot-mode and landed on the platform.

When he walked over to and opened sliding doors, his optical sensors went slightly haywire when he saw his cousins in the washracks as well, chatting, gossiping and just socializing, the servants cleansing their armor and wings as they did so.

He restrained himself from groaning in annoyance, and just simply walked in towards an empty stall where one of the servants, a silver mech seeker stood aside it, holding the cleansing supplies needed. Cyclonus went over and turned on the energon shower on the highest heat setting.

Nodding to the servant, he took a cloth and nothing else to start cleaning himself.

There was sudden laughter from the stall beside him that made him jump, before his wings raised up in annoyance. Seekers, by nature, were a very social race of Cybertronians. It was rare to see a lone seeker in Vos, since whenever they went out they had one or two comrades with them.

For some reason, Cyclonus never felt the need to find company with any of his fellow comrades. In fact, he preferred to be alone, instead of sit around and chat uselessly. In fact, it annoyed him.

As he tried to get a stubborn spot on his chest plating, he suddenly felt something grab on to his wings and ever so slightly _pinch…_

His reaction was immediate: he snapped around and smacked whoever had thought it was a good idea to pinch the two appendages on his back.

"OOOOW! Cyc, what the slag, mech?!"

Cyclonus shuttered his optics, before glaring at his assailant, "Scourge, I do not like it when mechs try to sneak up on me. You're lucky I didn't have a weapon on me or I would have slashed your face plates open."

Scourge, the son of Blackspark, the Minister of War and one of the most irritating mech's that Cyclonus had ever met. For the past few breems, he's talked non-stop about bonding with a Prince of Kaon, bragging about how it would raise his status.

This only made him more obnoxious as time wore on.

"I was just trying to have fun, Cyclonus," Scourge answered, before he snapped for the silver seeker servant to come over, and clean him.

Cyclonus' jaw tensed, as he unwillingly was forced to share his shower with Scourge. He just focused on his armor, and getting clean. If his mother found even one speck of dust on him, she would send him back, and he really didn't want to come back here.

"Did you know my betrothed is coming to the palace?"

_Primus is a cruel mech_, Cyclonus thought, as he was forced to listen to the blue mech go on.

….

"Cyc! Cyc!"

Cyclonus was in front of his berth chamber after a long and irritating wash and hungry for his energon, when he heard the soft chirping. He turned back and saw a small green and black seeker sparkling. An immediate smile crossed his face plates.

His younger brother, barely even five stellar-cycles old, came running towards him. The little one latched himself on to the mech's leg, giving him a hug.

"Where were you dis morning? I look all over the palace for you!"

Cyclonus chuckled, "I was training again, Acid Storm."

"You were twaining wit mister Moonwalker again?" the little one replied looking up at his brother with wide red optics. Cyclonus reached down and rubbed his brother's helm, before tracing small glyphs over affection over his brother's wings.

Out of all his siblings, Acid Storm was one of the few he actually enjoyed being with. He was just so sweet and innocent, not to mention he looked up to him.

His own wings lowered, "Yes I was. Moonwalker is going to make me into a warrior one day."

"Weally? Can't wait! You gonna teach me when I old enough?" Acid Storm grinned, his wings fluttering happily.

At this the mech scoffed, "Of course. I'll make you the best warrior in Vos! Then you and I can protect the city and scare off those who would try to destroy our home."

"Yeah! I be awesome like you bwother!"

It warmed the purple mech's spark to hear that from his youngest brother. He gently picked up his brother, wary of his wings, and then nuzzled his brother's helm affectionately. The little brother purred in response at this rare sign of affection for his big brother.

When he was put down, a hand caressed his helm before the older mech stood up tall.

"I will see you later, Acid Storm," Cyclonus said softly, "and you might want to hurry up, or you'll be late for your flying lesson."

The older mech chuckled, as his brother turned and high-tailed it out of there. Then he sighed and his smile disappeared as he shook his helm. If his brother wanted to become a warrior, he wouldn't stop him, but it would be a harsh, painful process.

He turned and entered his chambers.

...

Review please.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys, sorry for taking so long! Here's chapter 2! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers: Prime belongs to Hasbro, I have no rights to it.

Hope you enjoy!

...

Chapter 2

...

Galvatron was surrounded by the royal guards, as he was brought into the throne room. When the guards had got them, Ratchet had immediately been taken to the med. bay, while the young prince was being escorted.

He was trying very hard to keep himself composed and control for this meeting with his father. He learned from experience that if he bad-mouthed his father, there was going to be punishment. Sometimes, it was no energon rations for two days, other times, when he went into a tirade, it was spending a week in the dungeons. And rarely, he'd receive a twenty lashings to his back—he had scars from the first one when he was youngling barely into adulthood—and that was only when he got violent and threatening.

His parents said he got his temper from his mother's side of the family, although there were times Galvatron questioned that statement whenever his half-brothers and half-sisters seemed to enjoy getting into fights with each other when father wasn't around.

The violet mech felt a twinge in his spark, as small waves of concern and relief filled it from one of his family bonds. It was his mother, relieved he was alright and concerned at his safety.

When they stopped in front of the glyph-decorated doors to the kind's throne room, Galvatron sent some reassurance down the creator-creation bond, as the massive slabs slid open to let him and the guards in.

His father sat in a throne of dark ebony. The tip reached the high ceiling, and running down it was the hieroglyphs of the Royal Kaonite Family history. It held the stories of the greatest and worse kings to lead the city of Kaon, speaking of their victories and defeats, the times of peace and war…when Solaritron died, then his history would be added as well.

The King of Kaon was quite a tall and powerful looking mech. His armor was mostly black with highlights of gold, orange and red, and he had three crown like crests protruding from his helm, like Galvatron's helm. The tips were colored in gold, his optics were the color of a bright inferno and the aura around him gave off strength and wisdom, as well as power.

Darksky sat beside him in a smaller, gold electrum throne that had a history of the past queens as well, her wings held high in pride. Like he bond-mate, she too was strong and seemed unbreakable. But there was a certain gentleness about her, that made the young ones go to her for comfort and advice. And she also had a way of calming her bond-mate down when he was upset, unless she knew that the one his ire was directed at deserved to be punished accordingly.

Galvatron winced under Solaritron's heated glare, as the guards bowed to their king and turned to leave. A tense silence filled the room, as the three waited to see who would have to start.

King Solaritron put his hands together, elbows resting at the arm rests as he rested his chin on his knuckles.

"So," it was soft, but sharp, "decided to have a little morning outing to start the day?"

Galvatron swallowed, tapping his digits together in slight anxiety, "Ah…well…you see….?" He froze when his father's glare became narrower.

"Galvatron. I have told you, every single day since you were a mere youngling: You are not allowed anywhere outside without my permission," Solaritron gritted out.

"I know…" the young mech slumped, feeling like a sparkling about to get a spanking, "…but the garden looked so lovely in the sunlight this morning and…I just wanted to go and enjoy it…." He reached up and rubbed his helm, "…besides it wasn't like I was alone, I had Ratchet with me…"

"That is beside the point!" a fist pounded into the arm rest, "Ratchet is a medic in training, not one of the trained guards who protect us! He knows nothing of combat or how to protect you from lethal assassins! You are important to ensure the peace and tranquility between Kaon and Vos remains solid for the next few centuries, and if you die then our peace and alliance with the Vosians will crumble!"

Galvatron felt his left optic twitch, and suddenly, his anxiety was gone and replaced by anger, as the reminder of what he was being forced into, "Oh and lose even more freedom to a fragging seeker? Yeah, I guess I'm just a pawn in this fragging political game board—!"

"Galvatron! Watch your glossa mechling!" Darksky snapped. She did not tolerate swearing of any sort, "The mech you are bonding with is son of the Minister, Blackspark. It is well know he has a hatred for groundlings and he would find any form of excuse to start a war with Kaon, and with his power over the military of Vos it makes him a threat," the femme narrowed her optic at her son, "If you refuse his son, he would take it as an insult. And to insult a noble of Vos, is to insult the king and queen as well."

The violet groundling glared at her, growling softly, "I don't even know the mech."

"Do you think I knew your mother before we were bonded?" the king snapped. Then he off-lined his optics to try and calm himself, before answering, "The point is, my youngest son, is that you are needed for both a political gain and to make an even stronger bondage between our two kingdoms. It is essential to keep out kingdoms from going to war…"

"So I have to sacrifice my freedom for a mech I don't even know or care about?" Galvatron retorted, "I may never see you or mother or anyone I know from Kaon ever again!"

Solaritron shook, before he stood up with a growl, "Galvatron, when it comes to truce and cooperation, there has to be some form of sacrifice! If you don't do this, then all Vos and Kaon has worked for will be put to waste!" The king's voice echoed through the chamber at his rage. He looked ready to say even more, but was stopped when a gentle servo landed on his arm. He looked to Darksky and then his face plates softened slightly, before he sighed, and continued in a much calmer voice, "That is, unless you accept your fate and become bonded to the future minister of Vos."

The two watched their youngest creation, as he shook gently and was glaring at the floor. He had so much he wanted to scream at his father, but he knew that any further resistance would get him a greater punishment. Galvatron didn't fear his father or the punishments, but he had a feeling in the pit of his tanks that it was a losing battle for him, and that if he continued the fight it would be for nothing.

Darksky shared a look with her mate and nodded to him in understanding.

The parents sighed in unison for a moment.

"Do you understand, Galvatron?" Solaritron's voice was soft.

The violet mech looked up a moment, looking at both of his parents, before he nodded, "Yes Father."

"Good. And for the next three stellar-cycles, you will be confined to your quarters."

The young mech's helm snapped up and he stared at his father with wide optics.

This caused the King to raise an optic ridge, "You didn't think after the stunt you pulled this morning and after this recent argument, there wouldn't be a punishment, did you?"

The purple mech grumbled something under his breath, before he perked up in sudden worry, "What about Ratchet? He was injured, and what if I want to see him?"

"Ratchet's father, Sureshock, has informed me it was merely a small dislocation in the spinal struts that was easily fixed. He'll be fine," Solaritron replied, "Return to your quarters. If any of the guards catch you out of them, I will double your punishment. I will have the servants bring you energon, but other than that, you cannot see anyone else during your punishment. Guards!"

Two of the Palace guards entered, immediately bowing to him.

"Please take Prince Galvatron to his quarters. I wish there to be guards at his door for the next three stellar-cycles. He is not to be let out until then," Solaritron said calmly, "I will also be sending a servant for the morning, afternoon and evening rations of energon for him. That is the only time those doors should be open. Am I clear?"

The guards pounded their chests and nodded, "We understand your Majesty."

"Good."

Galvatron took a moment to glare at his father. He wanted to say something—well yell actually—but that would be futile. He turned and left, the two guards following him out the door.

Once the door close, Solaritron heaved a sigh and reached up to rub at his optics. Darksky stood form her throne and went to her bond-mate placing her servos on his arms, soothingly caressing them.

"Oh Primus, what am I to do with that mechling?" He sighed.

Darksky tilted her helm, "He's young, my love. Young mechs tend to be the most emotional at the age he's at," she held her mate's hand, before smiling, "He reminds me of myself when I was his age," she chuckled, "I wasn't too keen on being bonded either."

Solaritron allowed a smile to cross his face plates, "If I recall, you threatened to castrate your brother for that crack about interfacing and producing an heir for me."

The shuttle femme blushed, cover his mouth in slight embarrassment, "I was young and being stupid," then she frowned slightly, "But I can't help but worry about Galvatron. You and I took our time to get to know each other before bonding. Galvatron only has a two breems to get to know his future mate," her mouth then became a tensed, thinned line, "I hate that we have to put him through this."

Solaritron sighed, "I am not thrilled about it either, but we made a deal. If we don't fulfill our end of the bargain with your cousin, it would cause strain between the two cities. Blackspark is not a forgiving mech…." He off-lined his optics, "I just can't believe it's coming so soon for our little one…"

Darksky's expression softened, "I know. It will not be easy, but we must do what is best for the people," she pressed her forehead against her mate's, "I don't trust Blackspark, but I'm sure the King and Queen of Vos will keep an optic on him, in case he tries anything to disturb the peace. After all, the Queen is my cousin."

"Second cousin," the king corrected.

"Whatever…" she pecked her bond-mate on the forehead, before looking at the door their son had exited through.

She truly did hope they were making the right decision.

….

Cyclonus walked down the corridors of the tower he and his whole family lived in. He had just exited the armory where he had returned the bow and arrow he had used to archery practice.

He was able to get twenty out of twenty-one bulls-eyes today. In his hands was a data-pad on some of the history of famous warriors past. Not just Vosian ones, but the ones all over Cybertron. He's only been out of Vos once or twice, but that was when he was a sparkling: he barely remembered where he'd gone.

Besides, he's heard stories of gang wars, assassins, and criminals that lived outside the Vosian walls. It made many seekers think that going out of the city was a death sentence.

He passed one of the window, caught up in his reading. In fact, he was so caught up in it, he didn't notice he was being followed closely behind and was letting his guard down.

CLANG!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

He screeched in pain, as the two horns on his helm was suddenly grabbed in a near-agonizing grip, and he lifted up into the air by them. He tensed, making his left optic twitch, as he began flinching and shaking.

"Hah, hah! I got ya again, little Bunny!" a sneering, smug voice snickered.

"Fraggit Cloudstriker!" Cyclonus snarled, trying to get the large, claw like appendages of his older brother off his helm.

It didn't help that Cloudstriker was a shuttle mech and taller than him. Out of all his siblings, Cloudstriker was probably the most malicious. He liked to pick on his younger siblings and the servants, but Cyclonus was his favorite in particular, due to the way he looked.

The purple seeker roared, "Let go of my horns this instant, you over-sized, buffoon!"

He moved to try and kicked the shuttle mech in the face plates. He really hated it when his older brother pulled this stunt on him when he least expected it. And by the pits, it really hurt when he did it too.

"Then say you're a petro-rabbit in femme's armor," Cloudstriker replied, "and I promise to let go."

"What the slag would that prove?!" Cyclonus snapped, gritting his teeth in anger. His dignity and self-esteem was already being viciously lowered from the mere reference of the strange horns on his helm that reminded people of a petro-rabbit.

"Well, unless you want me to leave you hanging little brother, you better say it quickly," he squeezed the horns slightly tighter.

Mentally, Cyclonus confirmed that his older brother was a sadist. Thank Primus he wasn't next in line for the throne, for he couldn't even imagine what the kingdom would have been like with this slagger as king of it.

He knew that Cloudstriker could and would stand there all stellar-cycle if he didn't say what he wanted him too. And his horn sensors were starting to get numb.

"All right, ALL RIGHT! I'll say it!" Cyclonus growled, already feeling the humiliation filling his spark.

He sighed, before looking at Cloudstriker with a embarrassed expression, while his brother gave him an expectant look.

He off-lined his optics and gritted out, "I'm a petro-rabbit in femme's armor…."

"What was that?" Cloudstriker said, "I can't hear you little brother."

"Grr….I'm a petro-rabbit in femme's armor!" he snapped out.

"A little louder!"

"I'M A PETRO-RABBIT IN FEMME'S ARMOR! NOW PUT ME DOWN YOU FRAGGING SADIST!" he suddenly fell to the ground on his aft with a grunt.

He reached up and rubbed at his sore horns, groaning in pain. Slag that mech had a firm grip.

Cloudstriker snickered and then jeered, "Heh heh, aw little Bunny, you're so cute," he passed the mech flicking one of the horns, as he did so.

Cyclonus growled under his breath, as he got to his pedes, picking up the data-pad he had dropped. When he stood up back to his full height, he brushed himself off to make sure there was no dust on him. He glared after his brother. He really hated Cloudstriker. Ever since he was a little one, his older brother picked on him and made fun of the way his helm was shaped. He wished his mother had never gave him that stupid nickname when he was little, it was annoying.

The violet mech gave one small growl, before he headed back to his quarters.

It didn't help that Cloudstriker was much taller than him. He really wanted to show him he wasn't some pushover he could bully, but he also didn't want to face the wrath of his two parents. Fighting was prohibited within the palace and anyone caught fighting was punished.

Cyclonus sighed, knowing it was hopeless planning revenge on Cloudstriker. The mech was bigger, older and more experienced than him. Also, he had a lot of friends who were shuttles like he was, and Cyc did not want to get into a fight with them.

When he entered his quarters the first thing he did was looking the small mirror and check on his antennae. He sighed in slight relief when he didn't see any dents in it.

He got made fun of enough, he was not going to embarrass himself further by making the others think he took care of his appearance poorly.

The young prince leaned back against the wall and slid down to sit on the floor, before looking out the window, at the clear sky outside. It was days like this he wished he wasn't a prince. It was not all that great when one had sixteen older siblings and seven younger ones. Whenever he spoke, he felt like no one heard him. And the worst of it was, as the seventeenth prince, he had obligations: to either become a priest, an archivist, a minister or a mere noble and then bond with a mech or femme their parents chose and produce more children.

He found the life of a priest and an archivist undesirable, he wasn't fond of politics and the nobles he knew were snobbish, greedy and arrogant. And to become a minister seemed boring to him. And to bond with a mech or femme and do nothing but work and produce heirs? It made him uneasy and slightly angry.

What the mech really wanted was something he couldn't have without breaking tradition: he wanted to be a warrior. To fight enemies and become a part of the military or join the gladiatorial pits. Primus, he wanted it so bad, it caused his spark to hurt when he realized his parents wouldn't allow, since it went against tradition.

Cyclonus leaned his helm back, off-lined his optics and slipped into his small dream world where he could be free to do what he wanted to do, instead of what his parents and people expected him to do. It was the only place he was free.

...

Review please.


	4. Chapter 3

Happy thanksgiving everyone! What are you thankful for? I would like to know!

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers: Prime belongs to Hasbro, I have no rights to it.

Hope you enjoy!

...

Chapter 3

...

Two solar-cycles passed.

It felt more like stellar-cycles to Galvatron, as he lied down on his berth, looking through data pads he had on the lard shelf of his quarters. As he skimmed over them, he felt his boredom increase. He threw it aside, before tilting his helm back to stare at the ceiling.

Optics narrowed as his glossa swiped out over his lip plating.

He really didn't understand why he was so anxious. Sometimes, when he stared at the walls and ceiling so long, he swore that the room started spinning.

He rolled over on to his front, so he wouldn't stare at the room anymore, and rested his helm on the head of his berth. He played gently with the covers, sighing heavily.

Only one breem away from his life in Kaon, as a young prince disappearing forever, and then starting a new life as a Vosian Noble's bond-mate.

One of the strict laws in Vos, is that when an outsider, lower-class mech or femme bonded with a Vosian Noble mech or one of the mechs from the royal family, then the femme or mech chosen to bond with them must serve and obey the mech, as a faithful servant and a bodyguard, unless they were the Queen, who shares the same rank and power as the King.

Galvatron groaned at the thought. If there was one thing he hated it was taking orders from others, least of all his future bond-mate.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a small tapping noise on his window. The violet mech sat up slowly, wanting to see who or what was making that infernal knocking. When he looked at his window, he was met with a pair of wide, excited red optics on a soft, round face plate and a black helm surrounding dark silver face plates. Galvatron yelled in surprise, before ran to the window and opened it.

"Darkfall!" he snapped, gritting his denta together.

The mech smiled, and giggled slightly, "Hello to you too little brother."

Galvatron kept opening his mouth, to try and say something, but all that came out was "I—Gee—you—father—!"

Darkfall snorted, before he climbed into the room through the window. He landed lightly on his small pedes. Darkfall was five stellar-cycles older than him, and the last child the king had with his first late wife. Out of all the children though, he was closest to his little brother, Galvatron.

"Fall! Did Father not tell you, I was being punished?!" Galvatron snapped.

The taller, yet thin, and nimble mech snorted in response, the small head dress of jewels on his helm clinking softly together as the hung from the horn like crest on his dark helm, "Like that's stopped me before, little brother. I came to make sure your sanity is still intact," he eyes the data pads scattered on the berth, "I see you've been keeping busy."

A groan of slight exasperation answered him, "How did you even sneak out?"

"Oh, I climbed down the silver vines that are attached to the palace walls. The view was nice as I came down," the older mech picked up a small box and inspected it, while speaking.

"You climbed—?" Galvatron wheezed out n surprise.

"Yep, with a little help from Starshifter…" he placed the small box back where he had picked it up, moving to a few of the data pads, "Anyway, since mother appointed me as the one to get you prepared for your special night, I thought since you were locked up, it would be the only way to get privacy, so I can see what would suit you for it. After all, you're doing it in the Vosian temple of Primus, the Life-giver. Now where did you put that head piece that was made for your big night?" the mech went over to the doors where all of Galvatron's accessories and collectibles were. Although he didn't wear any of them often.

The violet mech followed his brother, anxious about them getting caught and a bit flustered at his brother's indifference to the situation, "Darkfall…!"

"Hmm, no, this isn't it…" he threw a dagger away with the precision of a day old rookie.

Galvatron caught it immediately between his two digits, before setting it down beside a case of spears. Then he almost got his face cut off by an electrum sword. He yelped, as a battle axe was thrown next, then a set of spears, a whip, a mace, two hammers and three crossbows. The prince placed them all in different places of his storage room, grumbling to himself as he did so.

He loved his older brother, he really did, but it annoyed him that his brother had a tendency to rummage through his things when he was looking for something without a care if he broke something—or maimed someone—in the process.

Three arrows and five shurikens later, he stood up, with a triumphant cry, "AHA! Here it is! And the matching wrist bands that go with it!"

Galvatron attempted to keep himself from growling in frustration, as Darkfall shuffled towards him with the head piece he was supposed to wear on his bonding night.

"Darkfall, look, I appreciate—"

"And you should appreciate what I do for you, baby brother! Now, MOVE!" he ushered the young mech out of the room, and into a chair of amber electrum. It was carved to look like the flowers that were out in the crystal gardens were engraved into it.

Galvatron winced, before he was turned to face the mirror. His brother immediately made him bow his helm, making the younger mech's chin meet the base of his neck. Off came the small, simple crown of silver pearls from his violet helm.

They were replaced by a gold crowd that went over the three crests of his helm, ending at the bottom, and covering up three quarters in golden chains. A crimson gem was set in the middle of his helm. He stared at it, while he brother snapped the two bands on his wrists. He became mesmerized by the new head wear for a moment.

His father had had it specially crafted just for him three stellar-cycles ago by their best craftsmen. It was made from Vosian metals, making it light, flexible, yet strong and unbreakable. Darksky had made sure it was formed only to fit him.

As Galvatron looked at his reflection more, he felt like he didn't recognize himself with it on. He had never tried it on before due to his disdain towards his arranged bonding and the fact he was more comfortable with the pearl head dress his mother had given him as a youngling.

Instead of looking like the Kaonite Prince he was, he felt he looked more like a Vosian Noble and the only difference was that he had no wings. The bracelets around both wrists were of the same metal, but they had ancient Cybertronian glyphs carved into them: one symbol represented faithfulness, loyalty and submission, while the other represented nobility, beauty and a blessing from Primus for a successful coupling.

Although Primus was not the Patron god of Kaon, he was a very important deity in Vos making it important to receive his approval in order to make this work.

Galvatron sighed, before his brother placed his hands on his shoulder.

"You look lovely little brother. That Vosian Noble would be insane not to bond with you once he sees you like this…!" Darkfall squealed.

He remained silent, but gave a small smile at his brother's excitement. Galvatron placed his hands over his wrists, tracing along the glyphs that were carved into the metal. They felt a little heavier than he had thought, as his brother began talking about his and their siblings' excitement. As he listened, Galvatron felt like his wrists were being dragged down, until he couldn't move them. Like the wristbands had become shackles and were chaining him down to the burden he believed he would be forced to bear for the rest of his existence.

...

I'm sorry it's short and it took so long, but I hope to make the next one longer!

Review please.


	5. Chapter 4

Hehehe, miss me everyone?

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers: Prime belongs to Hasbro, I have no rights to it.

Hope you enjoy!

...

Chapter 4

...

The next two breems seemed to fly by for Vos, as it prepared for the Kaonite Royal family to come to their city. Servants were bustling around the palace, gathering the most refined and best processed energon to be found.

They cleaned, scrubbed and dusted every part of the castle, preparing the grand guest rooms and the meeting hall. The many workers darted in and out of the palace to go to the edge of Vos' boundaries to see merchants and traders for whatever the king and queen desired to have at the palace.

It had been many, many stellar-cycles since the Kaonite Royal Family has come to Vos and for such a special occasion as bonding their two kingdoms together between two beings of noble birth, even if one of them had half of a ground-pounder in them.

Queen Violetsun was unusually chipper this solar-cycle as she saw to the arrangements. She and the Head Priestess of Primus' Temple discussed the arrangements for the bonding night between the Kaonite prince and the Vosian noble. Both femmes chirred and cooed in Seeker cant, their normally slow, reserved paces quickening in excitement.

Ever since they were seekerlings, Violetsun had always been close to her second cousin Darksky. They had grown up together and were more like sisters, despite the fact they were not close relatives. When she had left Vos to be with the Kaonite King, they both were left with heavy sparks. To see the shuttle femme after so long, it made the Queen almost act like a giddy youngling again.

The King was going over many lists of the items and delicacies to serve, which servants and guards they should place with Scourge's future bond-mate and the rest of the Royal Kaonite family. He also had some things to discuss with Blackspark. He wanted to make sure the mech kept himself in check around King Solaritron and his family.

It had taken much careful and delicate planning to make this bonding a reality, and one insult of any kind could shatter it to oblivion.

"Daddy!"

King Darkshade snapped his helm up at the summons. Coming towards him was the ever energetic little Prince Acid Storm. Immediately, the king handed his data-pad to his servants, excusing himself before he squatted with a smile to accept the little one in his arms.

"How is my little Stormy, eh?"

Acid Storm giggled, "Good! 'cited!"

"Excited for what, my son?" Darkshade stood up, holding his little one on his shoulder and nuzzling his face plate gently.

Despite how the king kept his emotions under good control, he allowed himself to expression his affection and love to his younger children, while his older ones, he treated as he would any other adult seeker, be they his sons, his soldiers, his guards or his ministers. His daughters he was softer on though.

Acid Storm chirred, "'Cited 'bout de grounder family!"

The arms around the seekerling tightened slightly, but it was enough to make him squeak in surprise.

"Acid Storm. We do not address our special guests in such a manner," he rebuked him gently, "Doing so will make them very mad and hurt. Besides, you're going to meet a friend of your mother's and the mech bonding to your cousin Scourge…"

The child chirred in excitement, "Wanna see 'em!"

"You will tonight," Darkshade replied, "Now, would you like to help Daddy out?"

The squeal and giggle left the king with a warm feeling in his spark, as he chuckled and then went with his son to see to the preparations.

…

Galvatron sat in the transport shuttle watching as they approached the tall, sky high towards, the sun rising high above them, almost touching the tips. He would be a fool to not see the beauty of the strange city he had never been to before.

Beside him sat his mother, her armor glistening from the light shining through the window. She sat and looked out at the city as well. Her optics glowed unusually bright and there was a special glow around her. Her large wings were held high upon her back in a silent pride while her delicate digits upon her servos gently kneaded and twined together over. The Queen of Kaon had not seen her home since she had been sent to Solaritron to bond with him.

Solaritron placed a servo over hers gently and allowed his wife to lean on him. He knew this would be difficult for her. To come to her native home if only for a deca-cycle or two and then to suddenly leave it with her only sparkling without her there with him.

The King felt an ache inside as well, though not as strong as his mate's, he felt the paternal bond to his creation with his second queen and understood that he was giving him away to a complete stranger. He couldn't help but feel the protectiveness and love for his son send a pang through him. He held it back with a deep intake.

He and his mate had made a deal and as king of Kaon, he would honor it.

The other princes and princesses of Kaon sat, either recharging from joors of travelling or quietly talking with each other, sharing jokes and a few giggles here and there.

Galvatron sighed, before he looked at Ratchet, who was sitting across from him and beside his father. Solaritron had requested to King Darkshade that he be allowed to bring his best medic and his assistant medic.

Shuttering his optics, Galvatron stared as Ratchet swayed in his seat and looking to be out of sorts. His optics were slightly glazed and he was mumbling slightly and groaning softly. The shuttle gave a small jerk, making Ratchet flinch and grit his denta as he bounced in his seat. He made a small whine before he hung his helm between his knee struts.

Galvatron looked around a moment, before he leaned towards Ratchet slightly.

He whispered, "You okay Ratchet?"

He was answered with a small burst of air coming from the young mech's lip plates, "I feel like my insides are going to make their own way out of my body soon….." He gave a small jerk, putting a servo to his mouth to hold back whatever had wanted to come up.

Galvatron looked to his friend's father, the head medic, Sureshock. He was a bulky mech, almost as tall as the king if you took away Solaritron's horns. He placed a hand on his son's back, gently rubbing it soothingly.

"Uh sir…..what's wrong with Ratchet….?"

"He gets a little motion sickness when he's inside a vehicle with a high cabin pressure. Don't worry, he'll be fine once we land," Sureshock smiled reassuringly at the young mech.

Galvatron gave a small smirk as he patted Ratchet's helm good naturedly. He was met with a cyan glare from the young mech.

"Don't worry Hatchet, we'll land soon. You remember solid ground right? Steady, strong, no high risks of motion. Of course, we're going to Vos where you'll be off the ground a lot in the towers where you'll be completely away the ground—"

A hand smacked over Galvatron's mouth plate.

"I swear Galvatron, I will weld you to the fragging highest spot on the tallest tower where not even SEEKERS can reach you if you don't shut up right now….." the young medic in training growled, before jerking again, and placing a servo over his mouth.

Galvatron looked away, trying to hold his mirth. If Ratchet could still threaten him, he wasn't as bad as he let on and was only being slightly dramatic. He thanked the gods above and below he was with them.

His attention was seized by his mother placing her servo on his shoulder.

"We're here, my dearest," she said softly, "Look out the window…"

Galvatron turned his helm and looked, shuttering his optics in slight surprise when he found himself needing to lean against the window and look up as best he could at the gates leading into Vos.

There were shouts of excitement from his siblings but his awe seemed to have deafened his audios to their excitement. He was in awe at the sight before him, as the ship landed near the docking bay outside the walls of the city of the Seekers.

There was a sudden squeal and Galvatron was suddenly jumped on to by his brother Darkfall.

"Oh my goodness, oh my goodness, oh my GOODNESS it's bigger than Kaon!"

Galvatron hissed in discomfort as he tried to pull away slightly, "Darkfall, I need some space please…." But his brother was too enraptured with the city to hear him. There was a sudden grunt form Ratchet, as the ship gave another small bounce.

Galvy snuck a peak over Darkfall's shoulder and saw Ratchet keeping his helm tilted back as I trying to keep his nausea in check. Galvatron gave a heavy sigh.

This was going to be an interesting landing.

….

Cyclonus twirled his bow between his fingers, a small carrier full of hard crystal arrows. He dodged and passed the servants that were either carrying packages or running about for the accommodations for their guests.

He was headed for the target range at the ground level to practice his aim.

Using the railing of the stair case, he sat on it, before lifting his legs and sliding down. A slight rush filled him as he went around and around. The familiarity of the feeling of air blowing on his face plates and the complete near weightlessness of quick movement made him think of the sky.

He loved the sky, loved to fly when he could with no one around to watch and spoil his fun.

But alas, when he reached the bottom, his fun came to an abrupt end. He landed on his pedes gracefully before walking out into the crystal gardens where his older brother, Skyspell was waiting for him.

Skyspell was a regal, tall seeker, with large wings that were a bright white with small speckles of murky grey that gave a nebulous feel about their coloring.

He was probably the most handsome seeker out of all the brothers, but he was in no way vain and carried himself with quiet humbleness and with a low pride.

He was probably one of the few siblings Cyclonus actually liked and cared about since Skyspell always treated him with respect and looked out for him.

"Ah Cyclonus," his voice was a warm baritone. He smiled at him, revealing his clean denta, "Are we ready for archery today?"

"Whenever you are Spell, but first a question." Cyclonus visibly relaxed, his wings lowered in a calm position, "What in the flying pits are the servants doing running around?" he was purely curious.

"The Kaonite royal family is coming to our city today. In fact, they should be here at any given mom—"

"LAND!"

The seekers were startled by the shout that cut off their conversation, looking to the wall for the the noise had come from behind it. Raising an optic ridge, Cyclonus looked back at his brother with a rather confused look.

Sighing, Skyspell picked up his own bow, "It appears the family has arrived."

"Ah."

….

Arms crossed over his chest plates, Galvatron tapped his pede as he waited for Ratchet to stop kissing the ground and thanking Primus above to be off the damn ship.

Darksky and Solaritron looked at each other with baffled looks, while Sureshock was just exasperated with his son's behavior. Darkfall snickered with one of their sisters at the comical sight.

It was about seven clicks before Ratchet finally stood up with one final praying motion and turned to stand beside his father. He was blushing slightly at his ridiculous behavior, while Galvatron just turned to the shuttle mech that had come to greet them.

The shuttle mech was taller than the Kaonite King, but he held a modest demeanor about him by the way he stood formally and respectfully nodding his helm to the royals with a meek smile.

"Good day, your majesties. I was sent here to wait for you by the king and queen of Vos to greet you and lead you to wait in the Queen's garden until the royal highnesses can come greet you formally," it was so well said, one might have thought he had been spending his time rehearsing it.

Darksky gave a wide smile at the sight of him, before wrapping her arms around him in a hug once the formalities has ended.

"Nightwind, little brother, I am so glad to see you," she said, warmth and familiarity from the flicker of her wings to the brightness of her pleased grin.

Nightwind looked at her blushing slightly in embarrassment, but mostly joy and possible relief showed as well, "As am I, my dear sister, it has been too long since I saw you being sent off to Kaon," the mech immediately nodded to Solaritron, "King Solaritron, It is good to see you, you all look well."

"The feeling is mutual Nightwind," the King of Kaon replied with a small grin of his own.

Galvatron rocked back and forth on his pedes, humming quietly as he waited to move. He did not like staying in one spot for too long, considering his anxiety and need to stretch out his joints after so long in that blasted shuttle with all his siblings.

Suddenly, the youngest Kaonite prince came face to face with a pair of bright, studious, scarlet optics that belonged to Nightwind. The shuttle hummed, taking Galvatron's face plates between two sharp digits. He turned the young mech's helm from left to right.

As quickly as he had started, Nightwind turned away and looked at his older sister with an expression of pleased satisfaction.

"My dear, you and King Solaritron have down quite well in creating such a beautiful specimen for Blackspark's son," the compliment made the queen blush slightly, with a smile, "Now then, if you would all follow me into the garden. You shall wait there until the King and Queen of Vos arrive to greet you after I have informed them of your presence."

Galvatron looked at Ratchet with a raised optic ridge, as he and the others entered through the gates. His spark was beginning to beat at an unusually faster tempo than usual. It was almost as if it sensed something was about to happen. Something that made it flutter and almost felt like it would pound against his casing and jump out.

He chose to ignore it however and walked with his best friend beside him into the palace behind the high walls that held the seeker's city with protection.

….

The arrow moved swiftly through the air, headed for the target set before its master as it aimed to hit the direct middle of it.

Cyclonus growled when he saw he had missed the mark and had hit the first ring around the black dot that was positioned at the center.

"So close and yet…" Skyspell gave a good natured smirk, as Cyclonus rolled his optics at his wording and his slight frustration raising a little.

"Are you going to help me brother or continue to find amusement in my failure?" Cyclonus replied in an even tone that was lightly laced with impatience.

Skyspell went over, picking up an arrow of his own and positioning it on his bow, "You are too tense in the upper parts of your body. Relax them," he placed a hand on Cyclonus' shoulder, rubbing it gently, "Only keep the lower body tight, but always keep your shoulders loose and relax for good posture for shooting. Archery is not only another way to use different weapons, but it is also a skillful art of stealth that requires patience, calm and pure concentration. Relax, little brother."

Cyclonus took in deep intakes through his nasal ridge and then exhaled through his mouth. He slowly made the tension relieve itself from his body. His shoulder struts slowly went down, as he did so.

"Good," Skyspell encouraged, "Now try again and remember to keep your upper body relaxed and keep your body straight, and line your optical vision with the arrow."

Right then the sound of the gates opening to the garden caught the warrior prince's attention, taking it away from the target. He saw Nightwind, the minister of Foreign Affairs enter with a femme shuttle and a…a grounder mech, followed by several other grounder mechs and femmes behind them, followed them from the entrance.

In all his existence Cyclonus felt his core tighten once more at the sight if grounders, but it was in surprise at the sight of them, not anger. He had believed the Kaonite royal family would be arriving sometime in the evening when the sun was down.

_Great, now I have others here to watch me screw up more,_ he thought to himself.

He turned to face his target, lifting his bow with another arrow at the ready to shoot. But even as he prepared himself, he found himself listening to Skyspell and Nightwind.

Nightwind bowed to the two princes, "Ah, your royal highnesses, please excuse the interruption. But I must leave the guests here until your parents come down."

"It is no problem, Nightwind. We are honored to have them in Mother's garden. Besides, I'm sure Cyc would be glad to show off his archery skills, isn't that right brother?"

"Well I—" his throat closed up, keeping him from finishing his answer.

His audios become deaf to every sound around him, his mouth was open, but he had become mute in his shock. His optics had become blind to everything around him, except the one thing they were completely and utterly focused on: it was the lovely violet mech that entered last into the garden.

His helm was adorned with three regal crests that held a small, simple headdress of pearls, not flamboyant, but nonetheless enhancing the mech's beauty. His face plates were dark silver and smooth yet there was stress in them that could not be named, but they still held a regal and gentle beauty in them. His optics were like red stars, bright, beautiful, even though there seemed to be a darkness in them that made them a darker hue in certain lighting. His body-structure was strong, but there seemed to be a sort of hour glass figure in his body frame. Almost feline-line honestly.

The mech was beautiful in Cyclonus' optics, making his mind go blank as he continued to stare.

He didn't realize the mech was staring back.

Galvatron shuttered his optics at the sight of the flier. For some reason his face plates felt unusually warm when he caught him staring. His spark was pounding much faster than before, forcing him to acknowledge that something was different. He tilted his helm at him.

His structure was a stronger and slightly bulkier build than most seekers from what the grounder could tell. He was even slightly bulkier than Galvatron, but the bulk was also smoother, correctly built to make him capable of moving at high speeds with as little friction as possible. The two horns on his helm, in Galvatron's optics, gave the mech a regal look. His optics were bright crimson, with amber rings for his pupils that seemed to be staring right through him. The young Prince of Kaon could not look away from the seeker mech.

He was lovely in the grounder Prince's opinion.

He didn't realize he was moving until he found himself face to face with the mech, while his family walked off to inspect the Queen's lovely, exotic garden of bright yellow glass orchids and sky metal blue bells.

"Hello," Galvatron said softly, extending his servo to the mech, not realizing Cyclonus still had his bow tightened in readiness for shooting his target with the arrow, "I am Prince Galvatron of Kaon."

The Vosian Prince released his ammo without a second thought or glance at it, to take the beautiful mech's servo in his own. He bowed his helm to him, lifting to press his forehelm to the soft servo he held in a formal seeker greeting.

"I am Cyclonus, Prince of Vos, seventeenth child of King Darkshade and Queen Violetsun," he replied, letting go of the servo.

Galvatron gave a small smile, "It is a pleasure to meet you, your majes—"

During their formal exchange of greeting and introduction, Cyclonus' arrow had missed the target completely. Instead, it ricocheted between two of the crystal trees, twirled upward, before straightening on the way down and landing in a certain mech's pede.

Galvatron was cut off when he felt pain in his pede as something sharp shot right through it. He remained frozen for a moment, while Cyclonus stared with wide, near horrified optics as he looked at his bow and realized his arrow was gone.

Then, Galvatron grit his denta and made a grunt of pain, as he tensed from it and fell to his knees in shock.

"Oh dear primus! What happened?!"

Cyclonus watched Skyspell come over after his older brother had made the exclamation. He looked at the arrow in Galvatron's pede, inspecting the damage with a critical optic.

Then, a bulky red and white mech came running over. He knelt beside Galvatron.

"What the frag Galvatron? How did you….?!" the mech's blue optics widened in slight surprise at the predicament.

From the farther side of the garden, Solaritron and Darksky ordered the other princes and princesses of Kaon to stay as they went to see what had happened.

"Ratchet, if you don't get the arrow out of my pede…!" Galvatron growled out between his denta, revealing two pearly white fangs within his mouth plates.

Suddenly, there was a small, slight crunching noise and Galvatron's optics widened, with his pupils dilating to the tiniest size they could go. Cyclonus looked at Galvatron while holding the arrow in his servo, after he had studied it a moment with a grimace.

"GRRRRRAAAAARRRR!" Galvatron yelled at the pain rocketing through the muscle cables in his legs. He clutches his pedes, flinching.

In concern, Cyclonus took the pede and placed some pressure on the wound, "Forgive me, Prince Galvatron, I was not paying attention to where my arrow went…"

Immediately, Galvatron snapped his helm up and looked at Cyclonus for what seemed like forever, "…your arrow?"

"Yes. Mine. I was not paying attention to what I was doing when I fired the arrow."

The princes stared at each other. Darksky came trotting up looking at the two.

"What in Primus' name happened over here?" she said kneeling to be beside her child in concern.

Galvatron didn't seem to hear or see his mother.

Because what he did next, nearly scared the sparks out of her and Ratchet.

"AAAAAAAAARGH!"

In a blur of two different shades of violet, Galvatron used his good leg out of pure rush of sudden energy to tackle Cyclonus to the ground, servos wrapping around his neck and roaring in rage.

Cyclonus, not expecting the attack, hit the ground with a yelp and a grunt before feeling slight pressure on his neck cables as he was slammed over and over against the ground, the beautiful mech above him screaming obscenities and curses at him.

When the shock wore off, he reacted immediately, snapping his digits against the pressure points of his attacker's neck cabling. Galvatron yelled releasing him, as Cyclonus flipped their positions so he could pin him down. The grounder was quick though. He brought his pedes in and kicked the seeker's got, winding him before returning to the position they had started out with.

The two mechs continued wrestling and fighting, while Skyspell waited to see where he could intervene and only sustain as much minimal damage as possible, while Ratchet and Darksky looked at eachother with deadpanned expressions.

"Well, he seemed to be fine, your majesty," Ratchet replied.

"It appears so Ratchet." The femme shuttle watched as her own bond-mates ran over to break up the fight.

Well, this had turned out to be an interesting way to announce their stay.

...

I'm sorry it took so long, but I hope you enjoyed it! Tell me what you think of it please, review motivate me more!

Review please.


End file.
